Of Monopoly, Diva Strops and Sandwiches
by DeannaEmrys
Summary: Jackon's a sore loser, the pack laugh at his expense. Part 2 of my Wolf Pack Universe. Slight Stiles/Derek & Scott/Alison.


One rainy Wednesday afternoon in the summer holidays Sheriff Harrison Stilinski was pottering around the kitchen just making sandwiches for the kids who were all in the other room, (all of whom were free from school and confinded in the Stilinski residence due to the unseasonable weather), just minding his own business being the man around the house, when suddenly the Monopoly board from the lounge flew straight through the arch way, crashing into the wall inches from his head, splitting in two causing the tiny green houses to shower down around him like confetti at a wedding.

'What the fu-'

"You're cheating!"

The Sheriff's brow creased in confusion as Jackson's voice shattered the silence, surely they weren't fighting over-

"How the hell could I cheat at Monopoly, Whittmore?"

And that sounded like Derek, dear god, they weren't seriously fighting over Monopoly?

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry muttered under his breath, putting down the butter knife and wiping his hands ona tea towel. "Lord give me strength."

A quick glance at the lunar calander that was pinned to the fridge, (Stiles had brought Scott it for a joke when he was first bitten but it had been coming in handy ever since), showed that it was two days before the full moon, that meant tensions were higher than normal but still, arguing over a board game?

Someone was punishing him.

The sound of everyone in the other room hurriedly getting to their feet sounded like Harry's que to intervene.

"Urghhh! You do this every time! You've put loads of houses on Park Lane and you're somehow rigging the dice with your little werewolf mind tricks so i keep landing on it!" Jackson was screaming by the time Harry made it into the room, growling deep in his heaving chest, his sky blue eyes flashing golden as he tried to calm himself down, Lydia's hand was splayed across his chest keeping him from attacking Derek.

Derek whose eyes were blood red and glowing even with Stiles's hands curled round his shoulders trying to keep him anchored. He was smirking, the smugness oozing off of him in waves, his Alpha wolf clawing at the surface of his skin, desperate to flaunt his dominace this close to a full moon, taking any and every opportunity to put his betas in their place.

Scott hovered between the two, keeping closer to Stiles incase Derek snapped, Scott would heal but Stiles, well he was all soft flesh and brittle human bones and he, sadly, would not.  
Derek would never forgive himself if he hurt the runt of their pack.

The Sheriff quickly noticed that Alison was absent and was glad that there was one less fragile human around if things got messy, especially if it set off Scott aswell, he shuddered at the thought of a wolf avenging its fallen mate; scary.

Lydia was the first to speak, her words coming from between clenched teeth on the cusp of becoming fangs, "Jackson, back down."

"Yeah pup, back down." Derek snarled his own fangs elongating threateningly as he took a miniscule step forward causing Stiles to push back slightly harder on his alpha's shoulders.

Jackson growled in response, dark and animalistic, his golden eyes never leaving Derek's who had gone back to grinning, his inner wolf challenging his beta's, looking more like a sereal killer then the handsome twenty year old machanic that he was.

"I'm not afraid of you, alpha," Jackson spit the words like bile his clawed fingers balling into fists. Lydia tensed pushing harder at his chest.

"Woah easy there cowboy!" Stiles chuckled nervously, massaging the tense muscles under his finger tips. "Come on guys, its just a game, i was losing the most anyway! Hell i haven't even got any houses down anywhere! And i've been sent to jail three times without 'passing go' and 'collecting two hundred dollars'. You don't see me wolfing out and throwing a tantrum like a little girl,"

Twin growls made work of Stiles's brilliant smile making the youngest teen stutter and start to backtrack, "Uhoh, eh haha, ermm not that i think you're little girls i'm just saying, ahh hell, shutting up now see shhh no more talking for Stiles, no siree, nuhuh. Nice wolfies." he mimed zipping his mouth closed before going back to kneading Dereks shoulders hoping to calm with actions instead of jumbled ramblings.

Scott shuffled slightly closer to Stiles, resting a protective hand on his shoulder causing the hyperactive teen to face him and flash a tight smile, deciding on a different course of action.

"Yo, Come on Der chill out, Jackson's just a spoilt kid who sucks at board games-"  
"HEY!"  
"He's so bad he could probably lose at 'Sorry' to a five year old!"  
The Sherrif smiled, rolling his eyes at Jackson's indignant squark, Scott wasnt the smartest of the bunch but he somehow always knew how to defuse a situation.  
"He's right y'know." Lydia agreed, catching on to what her pack brother was doing, dropping her hand from Jacksons chest and smilling wide enough to show all of her teeth. "I'm suprised you can even managed to roll the dice!"  
"Wha- HEY!"  
"Yeah Jacks, you've got to admit you're crap at anything that involves stratedy plus you're a total drama queen if you lose, being an only child and all," Stiles mused, one of his hands leaving Dereks now lax shoulders to cade through his messy hair, an amused, relieved, smile on his lips as he regarded his friends shocked face, (since Jackson had been bitten the two had struck up an unlikely and incredibly strong friendship).  
"STILES! You're supposed to me on my side!"

"Hmm i suppose you do act like a new born pup, maybe you need to be put outside, spend a night in the dog house," Derek added thoughtfully threading his arm around Stiles's waist, eyes once again their own sparkling green.  
"OHMYGOD, LYDIA DID YOU HEAR THAT! DEREK JUST MADE A DOG JOKE!"  
The pack giggled at Stiles's exstatic outburst before cracking up at Jackson's face.  
Jackson whose jaw sat wide open on his chest in outrage.  
"Wha! How is this! What the? What is this? National pick on Jackson day! Derek totally cheated!" he cried, pink in the face, arms waving around like a windmill on crack looking totally betrayed by his pack. His golden eyes fading back to their natural viberant blue.

The room seemed to let out the collective breath it was holding as the standoff dissolved causing the Sheriff to chuckle lightly suddenly all eyes zeroed in on him.

Jackson sagged, dragging a hand down his face in anguish as he came back to his senses, wolf fully gone leaving nothing but embarrassment in its place, "Oh god please say you didn't hear any of that?"  
Harry shook his head, grinning from ear to ear mirroring his son from across the room.  
"Ahhh c'mon man, no! Please never mention this ever again, especially to my mum she'll have a field day with this! Its, its just the full moon yeah thats it! No, no i was erm joking, yeah that works! I was totally joking"  
Everyone broke into laughter as the bright red teen tried to backtrack before giving up and flopping to the floor to knock his head against the table leg; repeatedly.

"Well i reckon that's another incident thats being added to the list of rules!" Harry announced rubbing his hands together as if plotting a crime.  
Jackson groaned as everyone collapsed laughing again at his expense.

"Hey what did i miss?" Alison asked looking confused taking in the pack spread out around the lounge awkwardly as she strolled into it weighed down with a tonn of bags. Lydia instantly pounced on them, the previous ten minutes nothing but an amusing anecdote to her now as she pawed through Alisons shopping. Girls will be girls and all that.  
Alison continued to look around at the grinning faces of her friends before Scott took pity on his girlfriend.

"Rule number thirty four; Losing at board games is NOT a good excuse for wolfing out!" 


End file.
